Camino de pétalos
by Jazmin-Jazz
Summary: El amor, el odio, la tristeza y la esperanza... No se debe jugar con los sentimientos... -Jamás debí haber jugado a que lo tenía cuando fue una simple ilusión mía...- Att: Kise M-Preg, Lemmon (A partir del cap 2 ) 3 AoKise, AoKaga, MidoTaka, MuraAka... Maybe more darling...


_**Holi:** Es mi primer fic de Kuroko no basket espero les guste jeje~ La pareja principal va a ser AoKise 3 Habrán otras más adelante, por favor ténganme paciencia y si tienen quejas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas por medio de un review o si prefieren escribirme a mi correo...  
_

_Kuroko no basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Ay ;-; ) Todo lo que escribo aquí hace parte de mi imaginación... Por favor... Lean :D Y disfruten..._

* * *

_-Aominecchi… Ha… Ahh- Cada suspiro llenaba la habitación con sus alientos, mezclados, los suyos con los de él y los de él con los suyos… Hacía ya bastante tiempo dentro de esa oscura habitación que no se podía distinguir de que cuerpo eran esos brazos o de que cabeza aquellos cabellos; ambos estaban fusionados y aquellas sensaciones invadían la mente del rubio quien simplemente se dejaba hacer._

_-Kise… - Aquella profunda voz no dejaba de repetir su nombre… Y cada vez que lo hacía el corazón del modelo se alteraba un poco más, sentía una punzada en su corazón que le recordaba que ese momento no duraría por siempre._

_-Aominecchi… Ah, Ah Yo… Me corro… - Los sonidos que salían de su boca eran tan eróticos que no podía reconocerse en ese momento pero las sensaciones eran tan… Reales…_

_-Kise, Ha- Uno que otro jadeo salían de la boca de un fornido cuerpo moreno que envolvía la tersa piel blanca del modelo – Yo no lo diría nunca pero… Yo te am…_

* * *

BR BR BR BR BR BR BR BR BR BR BR BR

¿Acaso el despertador no tenía piedad?... ¿Qué clase de mala suerte tenía?, se levantó de un golpe al escucha el despertador con unas leves bolsas bajo sus ojos, era obvio que no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche y mucho menos si había tenido esos sueños una y otra vez al despertarse; ¿Acaso era una adolescente en celo o algo así?, sacudió su cabeza un poco despeinando aún más su cabello dorado, la presión de un nuevo día llegaba, apenas había abierto sus ojos y el jugador estrella de Kaijo ya estaba a punto de colapsar por todas las cosas que tendría que hacer ese día… Dejó salir un largo suspiro y renegó su mala suerte miró a su alrededor ya harto de aquel sonido y, aunque molesto, detuvo su alarma con toda la calma del mundo.

-Moo~ Tantas cosas que hacer y yo sin tiempo… - Hizo una lista mental de las "citas" que tenía que cumplir ese día: - Preparatoria (Exámenes), - Exámenes médicos de rutina, - Un partido contra una preparatoria local y por último pero no menos importante, tendría una reunión con sus ex-compañeros de Teiko, según ellos sería algo casual pero TODOS estaban reunidos, incluso Akashi y Murasakibara quienes vivían lejos… Definitivamente sería una linda reunión que no se perdería… Sería el único momento de relajación que tendría en su sábado, podría ver a sus amigos y… A esa persona…

Sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus pies en el suelo volviendo a la tierra -Sera difícil, pero no es nada que no pueda disimular como siempre- A decir verdad el rubio sabía aparentar bien, ¿Acaso no lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo cuando les mostraba a sus compañeros una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no era más que dolor reprimido?... Una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo detuvo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, la verdad es que ya estaba un poco harto de disimularlo pero no era algo que pudiera evitar...

-SIEMPRE HAY QUE SALIR ADELANTE- Gritó fuerte; solo el eco le respondió lo que le desanimó un poco, ¿Desde cuándo su vida era tan "interesante"?, terminó de ponerse en pie y alistó su uniforme; aunque antes tenía los exámenes médicos no tenía tiempo para irse en ropa casual y cambiarse de nuevo... Tomó una rápida ducha y arregló su dorado cabello, era hora de irse. Hoy también daría todo de si.

* * *

Después de los exámenes médicos y los de la preparatoria pudo concentrarse en el partido, por fin algo que despejaba su mente. La derrota del oponente fue fácil. Definitivamente había mejorado sus habilidades practicando diariamente hasta el cansancio total... A decir verdad las eliminatorias de la winter cup lo habían afectado más de lo que su capitán creía.

A pesar de su arduo esfuerzo no pudo evitar recibir por parte de su sempai uno que otro golpe en la espalda o la cabeza por que, según el oji azul "el espacio personal era algo imprescindible" y Kise debía aprenderlo por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eres muy cruel sempai- Era la respuesta que se escuchaba salir de la boca del modelo una y otra vez al sentir como el oji-azul le asestaba uno de sus golpes - ¿Acaso no conoces lo que es el cariño entre compañeros?- Falsas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Ryouta al recitar esas palabras en su defensa.

-Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué siempre me los gano yo?- Aunque parecía irritado el capitán del equipo podía ver que al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto y estaba comenzando a sentir algo nuevo por el rubio, quizás era su imaginación pero... Se sentía atraído por ese estúpido modelo y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima cada vez que lo miraba con esos expresivos y afables ojos dorados. Siempre terminaba dedicándole una sonrisa a su Kouhai favorito.

El partido pasó rápido, casi no lo sintió entre golpes, pases y cestas... 40 minutos de juego desaparecieron dejando atrás solo una victoria.

Como era costumbre en Kaijo, después de cada victoria en un partido, el equipo iba a celebrarlo por lo que esta no sería la excepción, Kise miró su reloj y negó profundamente avergonzado, esa vez tendría que dejar que su equipo celebrara sin él dado que ya tenía planes con sus mejores amigos; soportó poniendo una sonrisa falsa los crueles comentarios que hicieron por "abandonarlos" en la celebración pero terminaron dejándolo ir, entre "risas" observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco menos de dos horas para la reunión, debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde y eso no era algo que Kise Ryouta disfrutara hacer.

* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa fue largo y estaba totalmente cansado, abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró dejando caer sus cosas al lado de la puerta, cerró con seguro y camino hasta encontrarse con el sofá en el cual se recostó cómodamente cerrando un poco sus ojos; estaba por quedarse dormido pero un mensaje llegó a su celular devolviéndolo a realidad.

_"Kise-kun, no llegues tarde, nos vemos en el lugar acordado, hoy Aomine-kun pagará la cuenta así que es barra libre"_

_Att: Kuroko Testuya_

-Aominecchi... - suspiró, hoy todo se lo recordaba pero debía despertar de una vez ese chico era más hetero que sus propios padres... Se levantó del sofá antes de caer rendido una vez más y se dirigió a la ducha, tenía que verse bien para Ao... Para sus amigos... Siempre debía dar una buena impresión...

Dejó que el agua tibia llenara la tina hasta la mitad y se quitó su ropa lanzándola fuera del baño para evitar mojarla, dejó salir un pesado suspiro y chapoteo un poco con el agua; su cabeza quedaba perfectamente fuera del agua y sin darse cuenta la recostó hacia atrás para descansar un poco, su cuerpo sin fuerzas se dejó caer rendido ante Morfeo, sus ojos se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir sino hasta dos horas después...

* * *

-¿QUÉ?... Moo~ Por que me pasa esto a mi... - Refunfuñó como un niño pequeño mientras terminaba de alistarse para salir corriendo al lugar en el que habían quedado todos de encontrarse - Ya es demasiado tarde, seguramente todos se habrán ido... - Hizo un puchero mientras corría y al llegar se encontró solo con aquella morena figura que descansaba en una mesa cerca de la entrada... Su corazón se detuvo y sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas... No podía ser... Apenas lo había visto y ya se estaba avergonzando; miró al suelo pensándolo dos veces antes de acercarse y tocar el hombro del peli azul...

-Aominecchi, ya es tarde, deberías volver a casa... - Agradecía a Dios que el lugar fuera oscuro, si estuviera bien iluminado probablemente la vergüenza que reflejaba su rostro hubiera sido descubierta pronto por el moreno quien apenas estaba despertando - Ew, Aominecchi hueles a alcohol... ¿Acaso no iban a tomar algo sano?...- Replicó al levantar un poco al chico que yacía frente a su cuerpo.

-Kise... ¿Eres idiota?, si no querías vernos hoy pudiste haber avisado y no hubiera esperado aquí... - Definitivamente estaba borracho, lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido... ¿Había estado esperando?... Mucho tiempo... Se notaba en su estado pero no quería aceptarlo por que simplemente le daban esperanzas de algo que jamás iba a ocurrir...

-Vamos a mi casa Aominecchi, la tuya queda muy lejos y en tu estado no creo que llegues lejos- Recitó el de dorados cabellos mientras que de una forma u otra levantaba al as de Touou y lo llevaba prácticamente colgando de uno de sus brazos hasta su casa... Su corazón no dejaba de latir, el moreno estaba repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez para luego decir frases incomprensibles lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso... El camino se hizo largo pero cuando por fin llegaron sintió una gran felicidad de tener su propio peso encima y no el de un animal salvaje que no podía ni mantenerse en pie... O eso fue lo que pensó... Se dedico a caminar hasta el cuarto de huéspedes el cual le brindaría a su ebrio amigo - Aominecchi, este será tu cuarto, puedes dormir aquí cuanto quieras- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro... Una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto había practicado para que parecieran naturales.

Iba a salir del cuarto al darse cuenta de que el oji-azul estaba entrando pero un golpe sordo lo detuvo, no podía moverse, estaba totalmente acorralado por esos grandes y fornidos brazos que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo; se encontraba entre un animal salvaje y la pared, no había escapatoria... ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando a Aomine?... Sus mejillas se pusieron instantáneamente rojas y bajó su mirada para evitar la profunda y acusadora mirada de la pantera que se encontraba en frente suyo en esos momentos - ¿Por qué lo haces, Eh, Kise?...- Una mirada abismal de color zafiro se posó sobre sus dorados ojos los cuales ya no pudieron escapar, tragó en seco y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar su mirada pero fue imposible.

-¿A qué te refieres Aominecchi?, no estoy haciendo nada malo ¿O si?... Incluso te estoy ofreciendo mi cuarto de huéspedes...- Su voz sonaba nerviosa y casi entre cortada... ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta el peli-azul?...

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes- Sus acusaciones eran fuertes teniendo en cuenta de que Ryouta no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando... - DEJA DE PRETENDER ESTAR FELIZ TODO EL TIEMPO MALDICIÓN - vociferó fuertemente mientras acercaba su rostro al contrario, el rostro del modelo se quedó quieto, no podía mover ni un músculo y difícilmente parpadeaba... Él... Se había dado cuenta...

-Aominecchi... Estás ebrio...- No podía articular bien ninguna frase.

-Si no quieres mostrarme tu tristeza por ti mismo... Podría ayudarte a demostrarla- Una sonrisa algo sádica se dibujó en el rostro del moreno quien tenía aprisionado al modelo - Lo haré, haré que me muestres tu dolor por ti mismo...- Con una de sus manos tomó hábilmente el cuello de su "presa" y lo mordió con algo de fuerza, al punto de casi hacerlo sangrar.

-¡AOMINECCHI!- Un fuerte gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Kise el cual intentaba zafarse del agarre de moreno pero al ver que era imposible dejó de forcejear, su sonrojo era cada vez mayor y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al sentir como donde habían estado clavados los dientes de aquella pantera, ahora se paseaba la lengua de un enorme gatito, quería pedirle que se detuviera, pero ¿Cómo detienes tus propios deseos?... No se dio cuenta en que momento el moreno introdujo una de sus frías manos en la camisa que llevaba puesta haciéndolo suspirar ante el contacto de su cálida y tersa piel contra la congelada de su acompañante - Ah..- Aquel débil sonido sirvió de catalizador para el oji-azul quien ahora se disponía a devorar por completo a su presa...

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí :D Cualquier duda pueden hacerla con tranquilidad... Quejas y comentarios (críticas constructivas :D) **

**BUEEENOOO, Hasta aquí el primer cap de esta historia que creo que será larga en la medida en la que los lectores quieran (jajaja no del todo, pero si afecta), el LEMMON se viene a partir del cap 2 y en casi todos los capítulos jaja Es que amo el yaoi 3**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews :D **


End file.
